City of Fire
by Clarione
Summary: Aku tahu, sejak saat pertama kali dia melangkahkan kakinya di dalam Institut sebagai sekutu terpercaya Kunci, aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, semudah itu. Namun, detik jarum di jam sakuku memberi sebuah peringatan, waktu berjalan untukku, namun tidak untuknya... #SacchiMainYuk. Buat Challenge-nya Sacchi. Rikasa, AU, nyolong Universe-nya The Infernal Devices TAT
1. Silent Demon and Fallen Angel

**Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

**Ini adalah fic yang saya buat untuk mengikuti challenge CROSSOVER AU di grup SnK Author Indonesia. Fic ini semi-crossover dengan seri The Infernal Devices punyanya Cassandra Clare. Jadi settingnya adalah London di zaman victoria.**

**Bagi yang tidak mengikuti novelnya, akan lebih baik melihat daftar istilah di bawah ini sebelum membaca, biar ga bingung pas bacanya, hehe:**

**Pemburu Bayangan/Nephilim** : manusia yang diberi kelebihan berupa kekuatan mandat malaikat.

**Bilah Malaikat: **misericord (pedang berbilah panjang dan tipis) yang merupakan senjata yang diperuntukkan bagi nephilim, mengunci api kekal di dalamnya, dan akan aktif bila sang pemilik menyebut nama bilah tersebut. Biasanya memakai nama malaikat.

**Bilah** **Iblis**: sama seperti bilah malaikat, hanya saja warnanya hitam dan api yang dikunci konon berasal dari nenek moyang iblis yang mencurinya dari neraka. Nama yang dipakai adalah nama iblis. (Yang ini murni ngarang, wkwkwk)

**Institut**: tempat dimana Pemburu Bayangan mengasah kemampuan mereka sebelum berusia delapan belas tahun.

**Makhluk** **Dunia** **Bawah**: warlock (setengah iblis setengah manusia), vampire, manusia serigala dan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan lain.

**Fana**: manusia tanpa kekuatan malaikat, mortal.

**Oke, ini dia, here we go...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and The Infernal Device, Isayama Hajime owns Titans, and Cassandra Clare owns Warlocks. I disclaim the plot. It's purely mine : )_

_Note: OOC!Mikasa, OOC!Rivaille, T+ for bloods._

* * *

**ACT 1: Silent Demon and Fallen Angel**

**.**

**.**

**London, September 1986**

* * *

Iblis itu meledak menjadi pancuran nanah kehijauan dan cairan asam yang membakar, dan Mikasa Ackerman mengumpat. Gagang bilah malaikat di genggamannya terasa seperti baru saja di angkat dari tungku. Ia melempar misericord yang digunakannya untuk menebas Sang Iblis ke sebuah genangan air, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kepanasan. Bilah itu mendesis dan mengeluarkan asap ketika menyentuh permukaan air, sisa hujan yang turun saat malam baru mencapai seperempat siklusnya.

"Iblis Marbas yang merepotkan," gerutu Mikasa, mata sewarna arangnya berkilat dengan kejengkelan yang tidak dibuat-buat saat ia membetulkan posisi sarung _misericord_ di punggungnya, kemudian memungut kembali bilah tajam itu setelah yakin bahwa tangannya tidak akan terbakar, dan menyarungkannya dengan aman di tempatnya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi?" ia bergumam, kemudian memindai sekelilingnya dalam gerakan hening. Gang di lingkungan industri terbengkalai itu kosong, sunyi senyap. Yang tersisa bagi Mikasa hanyalah bau tanah sehabis hujan. Ia mengangkat tatapannya ke langit malam kota London. Langitnya jelek, berwarna abu-abu gelap dan sangat pekat. Ia mendengus. London dan segala hal tentangnya memang selalu jelek. London selalu berbau seperti kulit dan metal, dan bernuansa kelabu. Langitnya tidak pernah berwarna biru. Ah, betapa ia merindukan warna-warni musim semi Kyoto—

Ada suara dentingan logam, tubuh Mikasa berputar secara refleks. Ia menanti seseorang yang akan muncul dari balik tikungan gang. "Eren? Armin? Kaliankah?"

Ia menunggu jawaban, kemudian meningkatkan kewaspadaan ketika ia tidak kunjung mendapatkannya. Sekali lagi, ia menarik keluar bilah malaikatnya...

Sekelebat bayangan, besar, melintas di hadapannya. Mikasa menyeringai.

Ia menarik tudung sutera hitam yang menggantung di pundaknya hingga menutupi kepala dan rambutnya yang hitam pekat, kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke tikungan gang, dan menemukan iblis lain. Kali ini berwarna biru, dengan ekor berduri yang menjuntai ke tanah.

"Banyak juga," ia berkomentar, kemudian menggores dinding bata di sampingnya dengan ujung bilah malaikatnya, menarik perhatian iblis itu dengan suara keritan yang ditimbulkannya. "Sedang ada acara kumpul-kumpul iblis, sepertinya."

Iblis itu menggeram kepada Mikasa, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya yang berwarna kehitaman, memperlihatkan ujung-ujung tajam yang berkilat di mulutnya. Ia mengibaskan ekornya ke kiri dan ke kanan, membentur dinding bata, meninggalkan retakan-retakan besar di tempat ekor iblis itu menghantamnya, berusaha mengintimidasi Mikasa dengan ukuran dan kekuatannya.

Mikasa tidak bergeming, ia memantapkan posisi kakinya di tanah. Ia mengangkat _misericord_-nya ke arah Sang Iblis, kemudian berbisik "_MICHAEL_", dan pedang itu berpijar dengan lidah api berwarna biru yang menyala-nyala.

Mikasa menempatkan pedang itu di salah satu sisi tubuhnya, ia sudah siap menyerang ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlempar akibat dorongan berdaya hantam besar dari arah depan. Ia sempat menatap sepasang mata merah yang menyala tepat sepersekian detik sebelum dirinya terdorong dan berguling-guling beberapa meter ke belakang. Mikasa baru berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Udara di dalam paru-parunya tumpah, dan rasa sakit akibat benturannya sempat membuat penglihatan Mikasa menghitam. Ia menggeleng keras-keras, kemudian bangkit dengan menopangkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Iblis itu masih mengibaskan ekornya di hadapan Mikasa.

"Tipe teleporter," Mikasa bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendecih. "Jangan besar kepala, yang tadi itu bisa terjadi karena kau sedang beruntung." Ia memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. "Ayo coba aku sekali lagi, makhluk jelek."

Makhluk itu melesat kembali, namun kali ini Mikasa siap. Ia mengayun pedangnya setelah mengkalkulasi jarak yang tepat untuk menebas, dan, dengan suara robekan yang menjijikkan, tangan berbonggol di sisi tubuh iblis itu terpotong, jatuh ke tanah dan menguap. Ia menjerit saat dirinya menjauhkan diri dari Mikasa, jeritannya menyakiti telinga gadis itu.

"Kau menjerit seperti perempuan—oh, terkutuklah setan dan semua pengikutnya di dunia." Mikasa refleks memegangi perutnya, sementara bagian dalamnya bergolak ketika daging, urat, tulang dan otot perlahan tumbuh kembali di bagian tubuh sang iblis yang ia tebas, memanjang dan memilin dengan suara yang membuatnya mual. "Tipe regenerator juga. Kau memang benar-benar merepotkan."

Ia menghunus bilah malaikatnya. "_MICHAEL_," pedangnya terbakar kembali. "Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu."

Mikasa menerjang, tepat ketika iblis itu mengibaskan ekornya ke dinding. Kali ini dindingnya tidak lagi retak, namun hancur dalam sebuah ledakan yang bunyinya memekakkan telinga. Puing-puing bata beterbangan ke arah Mikasa seperti badai, dan debu pekat menghalangi pandangannya, beberapa masuk ke tenggorokkannya, Mikasa terbatuk hebat.

Ia masih sempat melihat siluet biru yang melompat naik ke atap bangunan ketika hujan debu menipis. Mikasa mengumpat pelan. Masih dalam keadaan terbatuk, ia memaksa kaki-kakinya untuk berlari di sepanjang gang, menjaga jaraknya tetap dekat dengan target biru yang melompat-lompat di atasnya. Lelah bermain kucing-kucingan, Mikasa memutuskan untuk mengejarnya langsung, ia memanjat dinding di sampingnya dengan kelihaian yang menyaingi kucing. Dan, dalam satu tolakan bertenaga, ia melompati jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan barisan bangunan di hadapannya. Kemudian Mikasa merasakannya, sensasi ketika angin menyingkap tudung suteranya, membuat setiap bagian dikepalanya dijalari arus dingin yang seolah membangunkan Mikasa. Ia menyeringai. Genting berkeretak dan hancur di tempat Mikasa menginjakkan kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai adrenalin. Ia kuat. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, Iblis," ia mendesis, kemudian mulai memacu dirinya melewati atap dalam gerakan yang semakin kemari semakin menggila. Ia berlari, melompat, mendarat, terus seperti itu dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Tumbuh dan dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang menguasai keahlian semacam ini secara turun temurun memberikan keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Ia tidak harus menunggu lama untuk mencapai buruannya. Ia melompat untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tolakannya lebih kuat, rentangannya lebih jauh, ia mendesiskan nama bilah malaikatnya sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat pedang yang menyala itu ke atas kepala, dan dengan sekuat tenaga menganyunkannya ke leher sang iblis—

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menebas udara kosong.

Kemudian, ia menyadarinya dengan ngeri. Iblis itu telah berteleportasi ke bagian tengah atap bangunan di bawahnya. Marbas itu melompat, dan ketika iblis itu mendarat, bumi di bawahnya bergetar, seluruh bagian atap rubuh. Mikasa kehilangan tempat berpijak, ia terjun bebas ke lautan puing di bawah kakinya.

* * *

.

_Sial, kenapa kakiku sakit sekali?_

Mikasa membuka mata, ia menatap langsung ke langit, kemudian memekik kala satu gelombang rasa sakit menghantamnya secara telak. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kaki kanannya. Benaknya membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Jangan-jangan—

Mikasa melirik tungkai-tungkai bawahnya, dan mendesah lega ketika mereka masih berada di tempatnya. _Sepertinya hanya patah, tidak putus... _ia tertawa dalam hati.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya dalam posisi masih berbaring. Ia melihat patung Maria berdiri tegak beberapa meter di samping kirinya, lengkap dengan mimbar pastor yang sudah tidak berbentuk di podium ceramah. Ada bongkahan kayu besar yang melintang di atasnya, sepertinya bagian dari pilar penyangga atap.

_Ah, jadi ini gereja. Aku baru saja menghancurkan sebuah gereja__—tidak, Marbas itu yang menghancurkannya, tetapi tetap saja—maafkan aku, Bunda..._

Mikasa menyadarinya sejelas seperti ketika ia tersiram air es. _Sekarang, di mana iblis itu?_

Mikasa tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Begitu saja, iblis itu kini menjulang di atas tubuhnya. Terlihat lebih besar dan lebih sangar jika Mikasa melihatnya dari bawah.

Mikasa mencari-cari bilah malaikatnya. Ia tidak menemukannya di mana pun.

_Sial! _

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, Mikasa mendorong tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghindari kibasan ekor berduri yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia berguling-guling beberapa putaran sebelum berhenti dan merasakan sakit yang tak terkira di kaki kanannya. Pandangannya mengabur, dan rasanya tenaganya tersedot habis. Mikasa melihat iblis itu mendekat dengan tatapan nanar.

_Jadi begini akhirnya? _Ia membatin pahit, putus asa._ Ternyata seperti ini akhirnya, Kaa-san..._

Mikasa memejamkan mata, siap menerima hantaman yang akan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

_Maafkan aku... Eren..._

"_ASTAROTH..."_

Mikasa mendengarnya, bisikan dingin yang seolah berasal dari neraka. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar mati. Ia mendengar gemuruh besar, sebelum merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

Tunggu—ia_ merasakan _tubuhnya terangkat?

Mikasa memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, setengah mati—atau hidup—berharap jika ia tidak akan melihat kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat. _Ah, tetapi katanya neraka itu dingin._

"Kau masih hidup," suara rendah menggelitik pendengarannya. "Berhenti menganggap dirimu telah mati."

Ia menatap langsung sepasang mata berwarna biru pudar yang mengingatkannya kepada langit di penghujung musim panas, dan sepasang alis yang menukik berbahaya di atasnya, juntaian rambut-rambut berwarna gelap jatuh menutupi dahinya. Apakah ia malaikat maut? Malaikat maut yang berbicara dengan aksen Italia kental?

Tunggu. Mikasa tersengat. Pria ini bukan malaikat maut. Nyatanya, Mikasa mengenal sosok ini.

"Rivaille!" Mikasa berkata gusar, kentara sekali tidak senang. Ia meronta dalam pangkuan pria itu, sekuat dan sememberontak yang ia bisa. "Lepaskan aku, kau berengsek!"

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi ini tingkah yang kau tunjukkan kepada seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu? Sangat kasar untuk ukuran seorang nona muda. Dan sudah beberapa kali kubilang, panggil aku _Signore_, Ackerman."

Mikasa mendecih. "Hanya akan terjadi di mimpimu! Sekarang turunkan aku, iblis!"

Pria itu, Rivaille, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberi Mikasa tatapan dingin sebelum mendesah dan merendahkan posisi Mikasa. _"As you wish, Young Lady."_

Ia, secara praktik, benar-benar menjatuhkan Mikasa.

Gadis itu memekik tertahan ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, dengan kaki patahnya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Ia menyumpah dan memaki beberapa kali sembari meringkuk menyamping, memegangi kakinya yang semakin berdenyut dan rasa sakitnya semakin menggila. "Kau—memang benar-benar brengsek! Pergilah ke neraka!"

"Aku hanya menuruti perintahmu—"

Ada suara gemuruh lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Mikasa bisa melihat sosok besar menyeruak dari balik puing. Iblis itu bangkit kembali, setelah entah dengan cara apa ia terjatuh. Mikasa melihat kaki kanannya putus.

"Ah, sepertinya kaki yang kupotong sudah tumbuh kembali."

Mikasa melihat Rivaille membelakanginya, setelah sebelumnya pria itu membenarkan posisi scarf putih di kerah kemejanya. Ketika berbalik, ujung setelan hitam yang dipakainya berkibar. Dalam posisi ini, Mikasa bisa melihat sarung dan pedang yang melintang di punggungnya. Seluruh bagiannya pun berwarna hitam, terbuat dari kulit terbaik. Rivaille mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk kemudian menyentuh gagangnya. Ia menarik bilahnya keluar. Mikasa selalu terpana melihat bagaimana penampakan pedang itu, warnanya yang hitam mengilat, ukiran perak yang berkelip ketika cahaya memainkannya—

"Jangan berkedip," Rivaille meliriknya sekilas. "Kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang mengagumkan jika berani berkedip. Tunggulah, ini akan berlangsung secepat kilat." Mikasa menahan napas ketika Rivaille berbisik dengan suaranya yang mematikan, "_ASTAROTH_," dan bilah itu menyala, seperti bilah malaikat miliknya, hanya saja apinya berwarna hitam, rasanya seolah kau sedang melihat sulur-sulur tinta yang larut dalam air alih-alih gambaran api yang menjilat-jilat.

Itu bukanlah bilah malaikat. itu adalah bilah iblis.

Rivaille bahkan tidak mengambil ancang-ancang ketika ia menerjang Iblis itu dalam kecepatan yang mencengangkan. Dan pria itu benar, segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Mikasa melihat bagaimana Rivaille menggunakan tubuh iblis itu sebagai pijakan, kemudian melompat ke atas kepalanya, membuat beberapa kali putaran di udara sebelum berputar turun untuk menebas leher sang iblis. Kepala marbas itu menggelinding di lantai, dengan cairan berwarna hijau kental mengalir di tempat Rivaille memotongnya. Tubuhnya sendiri jatuh berdebum ke lantai. Iblis itu tidak lagi bergerak. Ia mati.

Mikasa selalu terpana ketika menyaksikan Setengah Iblis itu bertarung.

Benar. Bangsawan berdarah Italia itu nyatanya adalah Setengah Iblis, terbukti dengan sepasang taring yang mencuat di sela-sela bibirnya, juga cakar-cakar yang sekarang tumbuh menggantikan tangannya.

* * *

.

Mikasa berhasil mendudukkan dirinya ketika Rivaille menghampirinya beberapa saat setelah jasad iblis itu menguap tanpa meninggalkan jejak—bahkan setetes darah iblis—di lantai. Memang seperti itulah iblis, keberadaannya akan benar-benar musnah setelah mereka mati. Tidak perlu mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk mereka.

"Bagus sekali, kau berhasil bangun dengan usahamu sendiri." Rivaille manghampiri Mikasa dengan penampakkan normalnya, seperti pria berstelan pada umumnya. "Aku terkesan."

Yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Mikasa. Wajah gadis itu merah padam. "Jangan pedulikan aku, urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Katanya ketus.

Rivaille bersidekap. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Mikasa mendengus. "Aku tidak minta kau selamatkan, _Ravioli_."

Setengah Iblis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau sama sekali tidak manis."

"Cih, apa pedulimu?"

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"KARENA KAU IBLIS!" Mikasa meneriakkan jawabannya dengan emosi tinggi. Dadanya naik turun dalam ritme inkonstan, napasnya terdengar sangat berat. Penampakkannya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya pucat, keringat mengalir deras dari dahi dan pelipisnya. "Setidaknya sebagian darimu adalah iblis," tambahnya. "Pergilah."

Hening menggantung setelahnya.

Rivaille kembali menunjukkan raut datarnya. "Baiklah, Nephilim. Jika itu yang kau minta."

Mikasa mengeraskan ekspresinya. "Ya. Itu yang kuinginkan."

Ia melihat Rivaille beranjak menjauh.

Setelahnya Mikasa harus berkutat dengan rasa sakitnya sendirian. Ia merintih ketika mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun denyutan membutakan mejatuhkannya kembali. "_Kaa_-_san_..."

"Jangan digerakkan, gadis bodoh."

Mata mikasa membulat begitu ia melihat Rivaille kini berlutut di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau muncul lagi?" desisnya, benar-benar berang.

"Karena seorang gadis keras kepala sedang kesakitan dan akan mati jika ia terus bertingkah seperti batu."

Rahang Mikasa jatuh membuka. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena—HEY! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memberi pertolongan pertama." Rivaille menjawab acuh tak acuh, ia kini menempelkan sepasang papan di kedua sisi kaki patah Mikasa. Dengan gerakan kilat, ia melepas scarf yang melingkari lehernya. Rivaille melilitkan kain itu di papan yang menyangga kaki Mikasa. "Selesai, dengan begini tulangnya tidak akan bergeser lebih parah."

Mikasa terpana. "Kau berengsek,"

"Hm," Rivaille bergumam. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali malam ini, dan mulai sekarang aku akan menarik tarif seribu Pounds setiap kali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Dasar sinting,"

"Dua ribu pounds untuk kata itu,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tiga ribu, Ackerman, dan aku akan benar-benar mengirimkan tagihannya ke Institut jika kau tidak menutup mulut sialanmu, sekarang biarkan aku mengerjakan pertolongan pertamaku dengan tenang."

Mikasa bungkam.

Rivaille mengangkat tatapannya ke wajah Mikasa. "Itu lebih baik. Kau tahu? Kau tampak lebih manis jika diam, Pemburu Bayangan Muda."

Pipi Mikasa terasa panas, entah itu karena marah, jengkel, atau malu karena disebut manis. Atau mungkin ketiganya. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa membebatnya? Aku akan mengajukan tuntutan serius jika kau malah—AH! Sialan kau, Rivaille!"

Rivaille mengakhiri sesi pertolongan pertamanya dengan mengencangkan ikatannya kuat-kuat dan membuat Mikasa memekik di sela-sela omelannya. "Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal memikirkan cara mengembalikanmu ke Institut."

Mikasa masih meringis ketika menanggapi, ia menggeram selagi berbicara dan menahan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. "Jangan khawatir, Eren dan Armin akan menemukanku."

"Oh, dua Pemburu Bayangan yang selalu bersamamu? Putra kepala Institut dan sepupunya yang berambut pirang dan cantik?"

"Armin itu laki-laki—"

"—Satu jam yang lalu aku melihat mereka mendekati gerbang institut, jadi sepertinya mereka sudah pulang."

Mikasa menarik sebelah sudut mulutnya. "Aku tidak percaya kepadamu. Lagipula, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?"

Rivaille meluruskan tubuhnya, kemudian berdiri dan bersidekap lagi di hadapan Mikasa. "Aku sedang patroli malam, kau tahu? Bukan hanya nephilim saja yang mengawasi london di kala malam. Seharusnya kau sudah mempelajarinya di Institut."

Mikasa mendengus. "Ah, iya. Bodohnya aku."

"Jadi?"

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "''_Jadi_' apa?"

Rivaille mendesah. "Kau akan tetap menunggu teman-temanmu dengan kemungkinan mereka baru akan menemukanmu besok pagi ketika para Fana terbangun dan mendapati seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas runtuhnya tempat peribadatan mereka tepat di bawah hidung mereka sendiri? Ah, aku yakin suara ribut yang kau dan Marbas itu timbulkan telah membangunkan salah satu dari mereka, dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di sini." Mata birunya memaku Mikasa dengan tatapan super tajam. Nuansa wajahnya menggelap ketika melanjutkan, "Kau tahu benar betapa kita harus menyembunyikan 'dunia' kita dari para Fana, sebisa mungkin, Ackerman. Dan kau bisa menghindari resiko ketahuan dengan menerima uluran tanganku sekarang. Beruntung gereja ini sudah tua, jadi kita bisa menyalahkan rayap. Bagaimana?"

Mikasa benci mengakuinya, tetapi kata-kata pria ini benar. Mereka akan mendapat masalah jika ada satu saja Fana yang tidak berhubungan memergoki kegiatan mereka. Mikasa mengangguk dengan harga diri yang ia junjung setinggi langit. "Baiklah, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar."

Rivaille memutar bola mata. "Wanita dan harga diri mereka."

Pria itu berjongkok kembali di sisi tubuh Mikasa, kemudian menyampirkan salah satu lengannya di pundaknya. Dengan hati-hati, Rivaille menyelipkan lengan-lengannya ke punggung dan bawah lutut gadis itu, kemudian tanpa kesulitan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya. Rivaille menyeringai dalam hati ketika panca indera supernya merasakan jantung Mikasa yang berdetak liar di rongga dadanya. Dan wajah gadis itu merona hebat. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke institut." Katanya.

"A-aku tidak menghitung ini sebagai pertolongan, jadi aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

"Hm, anggap saja aku sedang beramal. Dan cobalah untuk tidak menatap wajahku terlalu lama. aku tahu, pesonaku adalah dosa."

Mikasa mendecih.

.

.

To be contionued.

.

.

Ini multichapter, jadi do'akan supaya bisa selesai sebelum tanggal 15 november. Ada kritik dan saran? Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menuangkan unek-unek Anda di kotak review.

Jaa naa!

Lembang, 01/09/13

Sincerely,

Clarione.


	2. Anomaly

Catatan:

_**Satu**_: fanfiksi ini adalah Crossover-AU, saya memang memakai universe Invernal Device dari mulai latar hingga istilah yang dipakai di kisah aslinya, tetapi itu bukan berarti saya mengambil line dari seri asli atau terjemahan novel tersebut. Ini murni ide original saya :3

_**Dua**_: tentang Rivaille yang berdarah Italia di fanfiksi saya. Well, sama seperti usianya, ras Rivaille masih belum official datanya. Mungkin namanya ke-Prancis-Prancis-an, dan mungkin benar kalau Rivaille berdarah Prancis. Tetapi saya punya maksud tersendiri dengan membuat Rivaille berkebangsaan Italia. Jadi jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan, ya :3

_**Tiga**_: masih nunggu pencerahan sebaiknya ini ditaruh di kategori reguler atau crossover :3

Terimakasih buat **Leavian**, **allihyun** (kamu mau diajarin apa, Nak? :3), fiv, NG'RITIK DIKIT, **ca99oline**, **Lightmaycry** (maaf saya belum sempet baca fic Rikasanya Mbak DX), **Anaatha** **Namikaze**, LinLin mls login, **Winteresia** (ketahuan dah saya niru line di TCW, hohoho), kazuki, **avamura** (mbak ava ini yang fb-nya Arum A. Puspitasari, bukan? :3) **Arunonymous**, dan **Melody** **in** **Sky**. Chapter ini saya dedikasikan khusus buat kalian : )

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and The Infernal Device, Isayama Hajime owns Titans, and Cassandra Clare owns Warlock. I disclaim the plot. There're no Trademark Infringement and the purpose of getting some commercial advantages. _

_Note: OOC!Mikasa, OOC!Rivaille, OOC!Eren. T+ for bloods and shitty words, as always :3_

* * *

**ACT 2: Anomaly**

**.**

* * *

Eren Jaeger memainkan sendok tehnya, ia memutar dan mengaduk isi cangkirnya tanpa keinginan untuk meminumnya sama sekali. Eren mengantuk, namun ia tidak bernyali untuk tidur. Ia melirik bandul jam berdiri di sudut ruang makan, matanya bergerak mengkuti mobilitas pendulum yang konstan—ke kanan, ke kiri. Lalu kedua jarum penunjuk menit dan detiknya berhenti tepat di titik dua belas. Suara lonceng bergema, bukan dari jam di ruang makannya, tetapi dari menara gereja Whitechapel, hanya terletak beberapa blok di timur Institut.

Sesekali, ia menarik ujung-ujung rompi hitamnya yang berkerut, bukannya karena ingin terlihat rapi, tetapi karena hanya hal itulah yang bisa ia lakukan, di saat pikirannya buntu dan ruang-ruang di kepalanya terasa menyempit.

"Oh, ini menakutkan," ia mendengar ibunya mengeluh, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan memutari meja. Timbul suara keresak pelan ketika tepi gaun biru gelapnya bergesekan dengan karpet lantai. "Duduk diam seperti ini dan tidak mendapat satu informasi pun untuk didengar rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada tergores cakar iblis. Demi Tuhan, ke mana Mikasa pergi?"

"Carla," Eren melirik ayahnya di kursi kepala keluarga, ia menyandarkan kedua sikutnya ke meja untuk menopang dagunya. Kacamata bundarnya berkilau diterpa cahaya temaram dari deretan lilin di atas kepala mereka. "Duduklah, kau malah memperparah kepanikan semua orang dengan bersikap seperti itu. Mikasa akan baik-baik saja, kita tahu benar siapa dia."

"Grisha sayang, tentu saja aku tahu siapa Mikasa," Carla Jaeger berhenti di samping vas bunga tulip di sudut ruangan. "Dia Nephilim muda paling brilian yang pernah ada, tidak diragukan lagi. Tetapi dunia malam itu misterius, kau tidak bisa menerka apa saja yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memunculkan taringnya. Dan Mikasa hanya sendirian di luar sana." Ia melempar pelototan tanpa aba-aba kepada Eren. Nephilim muda itu menelan ludah. "Terimakasih kepada putraku dan sepupunya yang sudah meninggalkannya sendiri!"

Eren mengangkat suaranya defensif. "Kami kira dia sudah pulang. Mikasa selalu seperti itu, bukan? Pulang terlebih dulu setiap menyelesaikan misi, meninggalkanku dan Armin—"

"—Itu karena kalian selalu keluyuran selepas patroli," Carla memotong, suaranya merendah menjadi desisan berbahaya. "Jangan pikir kami tidak tahu tempat _mencurigakan_ apa saja yang sering kalian kunjungi, Pemburu Bayangan Muda."

Eren meringis. "Kami hanya membeli _mead_ di tempat minum Warlock, sesekali—"

"Sesekali!" Carla menyela keras, telunjuknya teracung ke wajah Eren. Ibunya murka, dan Eren merasa bila dirinyalah yang kini sedang murka, dirinya versi lebih tua beberapa puluh tahun, rambut cokelat gelapnya lebih panjang, dirinya versi wanita. Ia menuruni lahir ibunya dengan sempurna. Sepasang mata hijau terang seperti apa yang dimilikinya berkilat dengan kegusaran yang tidak main-main. "Sesekali itulah yang akhirnya akan menjadi kebiasaan, Mr. Jaeger. Aku tidak ingat mengajarimu—" Carla memegangi pelipisnya. "Ah, tekanan darah rendah sialan."

Kursi yang didudukinya berderit ketika Eren mendorongnya sepenuh hati, ia menghampiri ibunya dalam gerakan kilat. Eren menggandeng wanita paling penting dalam hidupnya, memeluknya dari samping. "Ibu tidak apa-apa? Apa Ibu sakit?" bisiknya cemas.

Ibunya mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng. "Hanya pusing biasa, daripada itu—"

"Sebaiknya Ibu istirahat, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau Ibu sampai sakit," Eren merangkul ibunya lebih erat, berbicara setengah merengek di bahu Carla.

Kepala Institut perempuan itu tertawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa terus marah kepadamu kalau kau pandai bersikap manis seperti ini, eh?" Carla menjawir daun telinga Eren. "Kupingmu merah, Eren. Kau sedang mengelabui Ibu."

Eren _nyengir_.

"Tetapi sayangnya Eren benar, kau harus beristirahat, Carla. Tekanan darah tidak bisa menunggu." Grisha berkata, ia bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menarik Carla dari pelukan Eren. "Ayo tidur, aku akan menemanimu hingga terlelap."

"Tetapi, Mikasa—"

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Bu. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan makhluk apa pun itu yang berpapasan dengannya. Jadi sekarang Ibu harus tidur." Eren membujuk.

Carla terlihat menimbang.

"Baiklah," katanya, menyerah. "Tetapi langsung bangunkan aku jika Mikasa pulang."

Eren tersenyum lebar. "Pasti," katanya, "Selamat tidur, Bu." Eren mencium pipi kiri ibunya.

Ia memperhatikan pasangan itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian mengambil kursinya, duduk dan mengaduk teh kembali, kali ini dengan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Sial!" umpatnya, sembari melempar sendok tehnya ke ujung ruangan. "Ada apa denganmu, Mikasa? Cepatlah kembali, aku akan membunuhmu jika dalam lima menit kau tidak juga muncul."

Dan Eren benar-benar menghitung mundur waktu yang dijanjikannya sendiri. _Empat menit lima puluh sembilan detik, empat menit lima puluh delapan detik, empat menit lima puluh tujuh__—_

Ia mendengar suara keritan, hatinya membuncah ketika melihat pintu di ujung ruangan mengayun terbuka, "Mi—" ucapannya terpotong, getar kekecewaan samar melintas sekilas di hatinya kala menemukan orang lain yang membukakan pintu, bukan Mikasa. Eren dengan cepat mengumpulkan dirinya kembali, memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika mulutnya terbuka dan mulai berucap, "Annie..."

"Eren..." gadis berperawakan kecil di hadapannya menanggapi. Ia memakai gaun tidur berenda berwarna putih, dan rambut pirangnya digelung ke belakang. Mata sewarna safirnya terlihat sayu—mereka memang selalu terlihat sayu. Eren mengerutkan dahinya dengan geli ketika mendapati gadis itu menutupi mulut dengan lengannya yang mungil, menghalangi kuap yang mungkin akan terlihat memalukan jika tidak ditutupi.

Eren menepuk bantalan kursi di sampingnya. "Kemarilah," katanya, ia mengajak Annie untuk duduk di sisinya.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Annie mendekat kepadanya, bagaimana gadis itu berjalan mengalir seolah tengah melayang. Annie adalah bangsawan, anggota dari keturunan Leondhart yang memiliki reputasi kuat dalam hirarki Nephilim Inggris, segala gerak-gerik tubuhnya menunjukkan segalanya. Annie juga cantik, dengan mata biru besar dan hidung bangir. Ia benar-benar mewakilkan apa yang orang sering sebut sebagai Mawar Inggris yang sesungguhnya.

Dan ia juga seorang Nephilim. Jangan mau dikelabui perawakan dan pembawaannya. Annie itu kuat seperti pegulat, dan cepat seperti tupai pohon. Setidaknya itu perumpamaan yang mampu Eren gambarkan untuk menjelaskannya.

Hanya satu kekurangannya. Ia selalu terlihat bosan. Tambahannya, ia tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bangun? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Eren berbisik di telinga Annie begitu gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Eren harus menggeser kursinya untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia merangkul pinggang kecilnya, dan Annie merespon dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eren, menggeleng kecil di sana.

"Aku terbangun karena Armin mondar-mandir di depan kamarku dan membuat bunyi decitan setiap kali sepatu botnya menyentuh lantai."

Eren tertawa kecil. "Ia pasti panik karena mengkhawatirkan Mikasa, anak itu belum pulang."

Annie menanggapinya tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Mikasa belum pulang?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan. _Semoga_, ia menambahkan dalam hati. _Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri._

"Eren,"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu murung,"

Eren melirik Annie, gadis itu kini tengah mendongak, ia memperhatikan wajahnya lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut di dahi Annie dengan sayang. "Itu bagus, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa memasang wajah ceria terus menerus."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Annie bertanya, langsung memaku Eren tepat di hati. Annie, mata biru dan intuisinya yang tajam adalah kombinasi yang selalu mematikan baginya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pertunangan kita," Eren berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya dusta, Eren memang sering memikirkan hari besar mereka yang semakin mendekat akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena euforia, namun karena gadis berambut hitam dengan mata sekelam granit yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi semacam dosa baginya.

Tanpa ia atau siapa pun sadari, pertunangannya dengan Annie telah melukai gadis berparas oriental itu.

Ia dan ketidakpekaannya telah melukai Mikasa. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihatnya selama ini? Mereka telah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun, dan Eren tidak menyadari perasaan macam apa yang mungkin tumbuh diantara mereka, selain perasaan saling memiliki sebagai saudara. Butuh tujuh hari kebisuan Mikasa untuk membuat Eren mengerti semuanya, itu pun harus dibantu analisa Armin. Setelah pengumuman pertunangannya dengan Annie beberapa malam silam, Mikasa menjadi begitu penyendiri, ia kembali menjadi serigala soliter seperti apa yang dilihatnya di saat-saat awal pertemuan mereka. Ia tidak sudi berbicara dengan Eren. Ia tidak sudi menatap mata Eren. Ia semakin sering berpatroli sendirian di kala malam, pulang lebih larut, bangun lebih pagi untuk menenggelamkan diri di perpustakaan atau berlatih di arena pedang, sebisa mungkin menghindari kesempatan untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang dengannya.

Jika saja Eren sedikit peka, jika saja Eren mengetahuinya lebih awal. Ia mungkin tidak bisa mencegah hati gadis itu untuk hancur, tetapi setidaknya Eren bisa membuatnya mengerti.

Eren dan Annie ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bahkan jauh di masa-masa sebelum mereka lahir. Mikasa harus mengerti kenyataan itu.

"Eren?" Annie menegurnya kembali, kali ini lebih mendesak. "Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Ia tersenyum sembari menggeleng kecil. "Aku rasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, Annie, semua orang sedang mengkhawatirkan Mikasa. Kita bicarakan besok. Lagipula kau harus tidur. Aku akan meminta Sasha untuk membuatkanmu—"

Ada gema lonceng, bukan lonceng gereja, tetapi lonceng yang tergantung di gerbang Institut. Sikap tubuh Eren berubah waspada. Bagi para Nephilim, bunyi lonceng Institut tidak selalu bisa diasumsikan sebagai hal yang biasa.

Seluruh bagian bangunan tempat mereka tinggal adalah ilusi, setidaknya bagi para Fana. Mantra tudung pesona dalam skala kuat melindungi Institut dari pandangan mereka, Institut hanya akan terlihat sebagai bangunan tua kecil bagi penglihatan mereka yang berbatas. Hanya mereka yang memiliki darah Pemburu Bayanganlah yang mampu melihat menembus lapisan sihir pelindung yang diciptakan para pendahulu kaum Nephilim, juga beberapa pihak yang memiliki 'mata kasat'.

Pemilik mata kasat inilah yang harus diwaspadai, karena kebanyakan mereka adalah makhluk penghuni Dunia Bawah. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pihak yang harus diperangi.

Maka tidak diragukan lagi, yang kini tengah membunyikan lonceng adalah salah satu dari mereka. Eren cukup yakin akan hal itu.

"Siapa yang memanggil kita malam-malam begini?" tanya Annie, bahkan ia pun terdengar gusar.

"Entahlah, aku akan mencari tahu," jawab Eren, ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ia mengecup kening Annie sekilas. "Cobalah untuk tidur."

Annie mengangguk.

Ia memperhatikan Eren hingga hilang ketika pintu menutup.

"Maafkan aku Eren," Annie berbisik, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku berbohong. Kau benar, aku bermimpi buruk lagi. Aku memimpikanmu."

* * *

Eren selalu merasakan hal aneh setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya di lorong utama gedung Institut, perasaan seperti terasing yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan. Ia telah melangkahkan kakinya di tempat ini selama kurun waktu tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya, namun ia tidak pernah merasa terbiasa dengan keheningan di sekitarnya, memanjang dari ujung ke ujung, menghisapnya bagai pusaran air. Lorong ini dan lukisan-lukisan besar yang tergantung di dindingnya seolah menyembunyikan misteri.

Misteri tentang mereka para Nephilim, para manusia penerima anugerah malaikat.

Eren terlahir sebagai seorang Nephilim, itu adalah fakta—atau takdir, yang sudah diketahuinya semenjak ia bisa mendengar suara-suara untuk pertama kalinya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang ia ketahui. Orang tua dan leluhurnya adalah susunan panjang garis keturunan Nephilim, darah malaikat mengalir di nadi-nadi mereka secara turun temurun. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang Pemburu Bayangan; para manusia terpilih, pengatur keseimbangan di dunia. Mereka adalah pihak superior, dan segala hal tunduk dalam aturan mereka.

Institut adalah unsur penting dalam sistem ke-nephilim-an, di sinilah para Nephilim muda menimba dan mengasah keahlian yang dianugerahkan kepada mereka. Bagi Eren, juga beberapa nephilim muda lainnya, Institut adalah rumah. Jelas bagi Eren, ia bisa tinggal di tempat ini karena jabatan yang di sandang orang tuanya. Annie, Mikasa dan Armin adalah kasus khusus. Mereka yatim piatu, Institut berkewajiban untuk menjaga dan mendidik Nephilim muda yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua.

Suatu saat, ia pun akan menjabat gelar Kepala Institut, dan itu akan berlangsung dalam hitungan bulan—

Gagang bilah malaikat dalam genggamannya bergetar. Eren menyeringai. "Kau merasakannya juga, Israfel? Seseorang di luar adalah salah satu dari 'mereka', bukan?" Eren berbisik sembari mengusap bilah malaikatnya, kemudian memakai jas putih gading yang sedari tadi tersampir di sikutnya. "Mari kita lihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, semoga ia membawa berita bagus."

Eren sampai di ujung lorong, yang memisahkannya dari dunia luar hanyalah pintu ganda besar kayu mahoni berukiran malaikat Raziel, sosok bersayap itu tengah memegang pedang di satu tangan, dan piala di tangan lain. Eren mendorongnya lembut, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan keritan pelan.

Eren menghirup langsung udara yang terhampar di halaman mereka, udara setelah hujan. Cahaya temaram lampu-lampu gas di pagar pembatas mencairkan kepekatan malam, terlihat remang dan lemah...

Ia melihat siluet yang membayang di balik pintu gerbang, dan sosok lain yang sepertinya tengah terbaring dalam gendongannya.

Mata Eren membulat.

"Mikasa!" ia menghambur dari ambang pintu dan lari menuruni undakan batu di halaman, melewati dua anak tangga dalam sekali lompat. Ia mengenali sosok berambut hitam kelam itu, dan sepertinya keadaannya tidak terlalu bagus.

Ia mengurangi kecepatan larinya begitu melihat siapa yang kini tengah menggendong Mikasa. Sosoknya yang seolah siap melebur dengan malam, diam mematung di luar teralis. Sebelah wajahnya ditutupi bayangan, membuat mata birunya menyala lebih terang dengan kilatan cahaya misterius. Eren mengenalinya. "_Signore_ Rivaille," sapanya, kemudian perhatiannya terpaku lagi kepada Mikasa, tudungnya tersingkap dan rambut sepunggungnya tergerai liar di lengan Rivaille, jatuh seperti air terjun hitam, beberapa helai menempel di wajahnya karena keringat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan—Andakah yang membunyikan bel Institut?"

"Pertanyaan mana yang harus kujawab terlebih dahulu, Pemburu Bayangan Muda?" tanya Rivaille datar. Eren mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia berdeham. "Yang pertama, tolong."

Rivaille mendesah, terdengar bosan. "Gadis ini kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa saat yang lalu, kurasa karena ia tidak sanggup menanggung rasa sakit di kaki—bisakah kau bersikap sopan kepada orang tua, Nak? Aku tahu kau tidak diperkenankan untuk membiarkan _seseorang_ sepertiku masuk ke dalam Institut kalian, tetapi setidaknya kita bisa bercakap-cakap tanpa dibatasi teralis, aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang tahanan."

"Oh," Eren merespon dengan gugup. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku."

Eren menyarungkan kembali bilah malaikatnya, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, melambai sekilas di bagian tempat kuncinya menggantung. Ada suara dentingan nyaring sebelum gerbang itu berkerit dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Anda bisa memberikan Mikasa kepadaku." Tambahnya.

Rivaille tidak serta merta menuruti permintaan Eren, ia membenarkan posisi Mikasa dalam gendongannya sembari menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang Eren sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan. Segala hal tentang Warlock di hadapannya ini memang tidak bisa di jelaskan; siapa ia sebenarnya, bagaimana asal-usulnya, bagaimana ia bisa mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai sekutu terpercaya mereka para Nephilim—

Yang Eren tahu, ia telah mengenal pria ini hampir selama separuh masa hidupnya, tumbuh dengan kisah-kisah tentangnya yang melegenda.

"Wajahnya semakin pucat, ia tidak sepucat ini ketika aku membawanya keluar gereja beberapa saat yang lalu."

Kerutan di dahi Eren semakin dalam. "Gereja? Apa yang dilakukannya di gereja?"

"Ia menghancurkan bangunan—_well_, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Kalian bisa menanyainya nanti. Yang jelas, kaki kanannya patah, dan kalian harus melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, secepat mungkin, saranku."

Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kaki Mikasa yang disangga lengan Rivaille. Warlock itu tidak membual. Ia melihat kaki kanan Mikasa dibebat dan diberi penyangga.

Eren mengumpat dalam hati. Jadi, Mikasa benar-benar terluka. Dan, entah mengapa, ia merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat dari dasar hatinya, berbisik dengan kejelasan mutlak, berkata bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja ia tidak membiarkan gadis ini berpatroli sendirian—

"Ia begitu ringan,"

"Eh, maaf?" Eren mengerutkan alis, ia terlalu terpaku kepada kaki patah Mikasa, juga perasaan bersalahnya sendiri, gumaman pelan Rivaille terdengar samar di telinganya.

"Gadis ini terlalu ringan untuk ukuran seorang petarung, apakah kalian cukup memberinya makan?"

"_W-well_, ia memang memiliki selera makan yang sedikit bermasalah, ia tidak makan sebanyak orang lain," jawab Eren, agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rivaille barusan.

Rivaille tidak menampakan tanggapan berarti setelahnya. "Rawat dia," katanya, sembari menyerahkan Mikasa yang tidak sadarkan diri, memindahkannya secara perlahan dan berhati-hati kepada Eren. "Urusanku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi di pertemuan—"

_"Sir—Signore_," Eren menyela kepergian Rivaille, ia menelan ludah sebelum menyuarakan hal yang mendadak mengganggunya saat itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa persisnya yang terjadi, tetapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Sebuah jeda, dan alis Rivaille terangkat selama interval hening itu berlangsung. "Apakah Anda yang menolong Mikasa?"

Sebuah desahan, diikuti bahu yang terangkat ogah-ogahan, kemudian Rivaille menjawab dengan tidak terlalu antusias. "Dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pertolongan, jadi anggap saja aku sedang sial saat menemukannya sedang terpojok oleh seekor Marbas di antara reruntuhan gereja di Chelsea."

_Chelsea?_ Eren menyuarakan kekagetannya dalam hati. _Dia berpatroli hingga ke Chelsea? Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar kacau, Mikasa. Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu?_

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Rivaille menegur, menarik Eren keluar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Dia membutuhkan pertolongan sesegera mungkin, cepat bawa dia masuk."

"Ba-baik," Eren mengangguk, kemudian membenarkan posisi Mikasa dalam gendongannya. "Terimakasih sudah membawanya pulang, _Signore_." Ia membungkuk sekilas kepada bangsawan itu sebelum berbalik dan berlari melintasi halaman, langsung menuju pintu masuk. Tidak sekalipun Eren menoleh ke sekitarnya. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah Mikasa.

Hanya Mikasa.

Pintu depan terbuka, Eren sedikit terlonjak ketika pemuda berambut pirang sebahu menyeruak dari balik pintu dengan wajah resah. Ia mematung sejenak begitu tatapannya terpaku kepada tubuh dalam gendongan Eren. "Mikasa? Kenapa dia?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Penjelasannya di dalam saja Armin," jawab Eren, terdengar mendesak.

"Baik," Armin Arlert mengangguk, mata biru terangnya berkilat penuh antisipasi. "Tetapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai kemari dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

"_Well_, _Signore_ Rivaille—" ucapan Eren terpotong begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak melihat seorang pun di balik teralis gerbang. Di sana gelap, dan kosong. Warlock itu menghilang. "Pertanyaan bisa menunggu, Armin. Tolong panggilkan Saudara Hening, sekarang juga." Katanya.

* * *

Tautan di alis Rivaille semakin rapat kala dirinya membalik perkamen setengah hangus yang ia jepit di antara jari tangannya. Pentagram yang digambar di bagian sudut terasa familiar, dan ia mengenal deretan piktograf Assyiria klasik yang melingkar di bagian tengah. Rivaille mungkin tidak bisa membacanya, tetapi ia tahu benar artinya buruk.

Ia memindai sekelilingnya yang luluh lantak, tumpukan puing kayu dan bata dalam ukuran besar benar-benar membuat gereja itu nampak berantakan. Ia sendiri tengah duduk di atas puing, jas hitamnya kini hanya tersampir di punggungnya, dan ia membiarkan kancing di bagian atas kemejanya terbuka.

Rivaille kembali lagi ke reruntuhan gereja itu, ia perlu berpikir.

Potongan perkamen itu melayang ke telapak tangannya. Rivaille menatapnya lekat. Ia mendapatkannya beberapa saat yang lalu, terbang keluar dari tubuh iblis Marbas yang ia tebas sebelum tubuhnya menguap, tanpa sepengetahuan Mikasa.

Ini bukan potongan perkamen yang pertama, dan bukan dari jasad iblis yang sama. Rivaille bahkan sering melihatnya di masa lalu, di masa-masa paling gelap dalam kehidupannya, ketika ia berkelana di timur dunia...

"Sial," Rivaille mengumpat pelan, ia remas potongan perkamen itu dalam genggamannya, semakin lama semakin menguat seiring kemarahan yang terus berkembang di dalam hatinya. Benaknya dipenuhi gambaran kobaran api besar, jeritan-jeritan menggema dalam kepalanya, berdengung dengan frekuensi yang semakin kemari semakin menyakitkan—

"Rivaille, di sini rupanya..."

Ia mendongak, nampak siluet tinggi melangkah mendekatinya dari pintu masuk gereja. Awalnya hanya berupa bayangan gelap, namun sosoknya semakin jelas begitu ia mencapai tengah ruangan.

"Irvin," Rivaille menatapnya, ia menangkap sekilas nuansa abu-abu di setelan sutera yang pria itu kenakan, sebelum menunjukkan perkamen dalam genggamannya begitu sosok itu mencapai sang bangsawan Warlock. "Aku menemukannya lagi, ini yang ke lima di pekan ini."

Tiba-tiba saja sekeliling mereka menerang. Rivaille mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langsung ke langit yang kini bersih, awan hujan tidak lagi menyembunyikan bulan purnama di atasnya.

"Manuskrip Samarkhand," pria dihadapannya berkata, suaranya bergema di aula do'a yang kini tidak lagi berbentuk itu. "Bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat eksistensi benda semacam ini di dunia, semenjak Pemanggil terakhir di eksekusi."

"Hm, tujuh tahun berlalu dengan damai setelah peristiwa itu, dan sekarang mereka muncul kembali." Sebuah jeda, diikuti sebuah tarikan napas. "Aku khawatir ini lebih buruk dari apa yang kita prediksi sebelumnya, Irvin."

Irvin Smith mengangguk, raut wajahnya mengeras di bawah paparan cahaya kuning lembut. "Aku rasa pertemuan kita dengan para Nephilim harus dipercepat. Ayo kembali, Rivaille. Aku akan meminta Hanji untuk menulis pesan resmi kepada mereka. Dan semoga saja di perjalanan pulang kita tidak bertemu satu manusia pun. Aku sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sulit saat ini."

Rivaille menarik seringai samar. "Ah, aku lupa kalau selera makan Vampir sedikit bertambah saat bulan purnama."

Irvin tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah beberapa dekade aku bertahan dengan tidak mengkonsumsi darah manusia. Tetapi selalu bersikap waspada itu bagus, bukan?"

Rivaille mengangguk. "Setuju. Kita tidak tahu kapan kapan jiwa iblis akan menyeruak keluar. Bersikap waspada itu perlu jika kau tidak ingin salah satu bilah malaikat itu memotong kepalamu dan membuatmu menguap." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo pulang."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ini seharusnya lebih panjang, tetapi mood nulis saya terlanjur hancur setelah nonton SnK anime eps. 22 T.T

Kitik dan saran masih saya nanti, loh...

Jaa naa...

Lembang, 08/09/2013

Dalam duka yang tak berujung,

Clarione.


	3. Fire in Those Hearts

**Catatan**: buat Sacchi, maaf sepertinya saya ga bisa menuhin ketentuan challenge, dan fic ini ga bisa selesai tepat waktu. Sekali lagi maaf :'( dan makasih banget banget banget buat **Lightmaycry** karena udah buatin fanart buat fic ini, dan udah ngijinin saya buat pake fanartnya buat cover fic xD chapter ini buat kamu :*

* * *

_**Rune**_: tulisan dan bahasa kuno yang sering muncul di cerita-cerita mitos, biasanya mengandung kegunaan sihir dengan berbagai macam fungsi. Nephilim sangat bergantung kepada rune, dan kemampuan menerapkan _rune_ menjadi keahlian dasar yang harus dikuasai para Nephilim.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I neither own Shingeki no Kyojin nor The Infernal Device, Isayama Hajime owns Titans, and Cassandra Clare owns Warlock. I disclaim the plot. No Trademark Infringement intended._

_Note: OOC!Mikasa, OOC!Rivaille, OOC!Eren. M for bloods and swearing, swearing everywhere..._

* * *

**_ACT 3: Fire in Those Hearts_**

* * *

_Mereka berkata, tujuh tahun silam, seorang Pemanggil melepaskan iblis ke langit malam. Ia membakar Kyoto dalam kungkungan api raksasa._

_Salju yang saat itu turun tidak ubahnya debu; ringan, otomatis terbang begitu angin bertiup, atau menguap habis ketika menyentuh api._

_Seorang pengelana abadi melihat kota menyala itu dari kejauhan, lengannya mengepal, bola mata biru pudarnya berkilat memantulkan amukan api._

_Ia melihat neraka hidup, nyata, di muka bumi._

"_Kaa-san ...," _

_Sosok kecil ber-_kimono_ dalam pangkuannya bergerak gelisah. Ia meraih wajahnya, dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut hitam legamnya yang masai dengan jari-jarinya. Anak itu terlihat kotor dengan jelaga, juga darah yang mulai mengering di pipi dan pelipis. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup, sementara dahinya berkerut._

"_Kau bermimpi," Si Pengelana berbisik parau. "Kau memimpikan kedua orang tuamu, tak bernyawa, terjebak di dalam api." Ia berbalik, mulai melangkah menapaki jalan setapak berbatu. "Sayangnya, itu sama sekali bukan mimpi, Gadis Kecil."_

* * *

Mikasa terjaga dengan jantung yang terasa lolos ke perut, begitu ia melihat sepasang bibir pucat yang terjahit senar hitam, wajah penuh parut kasar berwarna kelabu, dan sepasang mata yang sepenuhnya putih, tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Ia menjerit.

"Mikasa!" seseorang memegangi pundaknya, Mikasa tidak menggubris karena perhatiannya masih terpaku kepada sosok mengerikan berjubah cokelat kotor yang kini melayang menjauh ke tepi ruangan, menunduk. Ia menarik tudungnya lebih dalam menutupi wajahnya.

_Apa_ _aku_ _menakutimu_? Kelebatan suara bergema di benak Mikasa. Seketika gadis itu gemetar. _Maaf_ ...

"Kau—" Mikasa tersedak, udara tertahan di tenggorokannya, "—apa—"

"Tenanglah, Mikasa," ia menemukan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang kini tengah menatapnya. Eren, pemuda itu meremas lembut bahu Mikasa untuk menenangkannya. "_Itu _Saudara Hening, kau lupa?"

"Sau—dara Hening?"

Eren mengangguk. "Kau terluka. Ingat? Kakimu patah."

Layaknya impuls saraf, kata-kata Eren memicu denyutan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya. Mikasa meringis.

Akan tetapi, rasa sakit itu perlahan membangunkan setiap indra pada diri Mikasa. Sedikit demi sedikit, Mikasa mendapati keawasan dirinya kembali. Matanya peka terhadap cahaya, hidungnya mulai bisa mencium aroma tajam rempah yang menguar. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi detik di jam saku Eren. Ia bisa mengenali kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

_Sudah_ _merasa_ _lebih_ _baik?_ Suara dalam benaknya berkata kembali. Kini, setelah sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya, Mikasa tahu persis bila sosok berjubah di sisi lain ruangannyalah yang berbicara.

_Saudara_ _Hening_.

Ia mengingat masa-masa ketika Nyonya Jaeger mengumpulkan para Pemburu Bayangan muda di perpustakaan beberapa tahun silam, kebanyakan dari mereka gemetaran. Eren dan Armin bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Bahkan Annie, yang selalu terlihat sempurna dengan topeng tanpa ekspresinya, terlihat gusar. Mikasa tidak tahu persis apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, ia takut, namun bersemangat dalam waktu bersamaan. Itu karena beberapa saat sebelumnya Nyonya Jaeger berkata mereka akan bertemu dengan Saudara Hening.

Mikasa, satu-satunya anak yang jumlah bacaannya menyaingi Armin, tahu benar siapa itu Saudara Hening, walaupun ia belum pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka sebelumnya. Saudara Hening adalah julukan bagi kelompok kuat yang seluruhnya terdiri dari Pemburu Bayangan pria. Tetapi, berbeda dari Pemburu Bayangan umumnya yang mengandalkan bilah malaikat dan kekuatan fisik, para Saudara Hening menggunakan pikiran sebagai kekuatan utama mereka. Untuk menguatkan pikiran, mereka menerapkan _rune_ paling kuat yang dikenal Pemburu Bayangan. Meski demikian, proses yang berlangsung memakan fisik mereka, secara harfiah, sebagai efek dari penerapan _rune_ di bagian tubuh tertentu. Itulah sebabnya mereka mempunyai penampakan fisik yang mengerikan, Mikasa sendiri hanya bisa menjelaskan mereka sebagai monster.

Tetapi tetap saja, mereka adalah jenis Pemburu Bayangan paling berbahaya dan ditakuti. Mereka sangat kuat sehingga bahkan Pemburu Bayangan lain pun merasa takut akan keberadaan mereka.

Seperti saat ini, di mana Mikasa benar-benar merasa terintimidasi oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Saudara Hening—Saudara Isaac, itu namanya. Ia merasa takut. Lebih dari itu, Mikasa penasaran. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Saudara Hening di kamar tidurnya?

_Aku_ _di_ _sini_ _untuk_ _memeriksamu_, suara Saudara Isaac di benaknya mengejutkan gadis itu kembali. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kemampuan mereka yang bisa membaca pikiran secara langsung, dan berbicara dengan menggunakan benak. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila ada salah satu dari mereka berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Rasanya seolah ia transparan, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasa aman dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Putra_ _Kepala_ _Institut_ _meminta_ _bantuanku_ _malam_ _kemarin_.

Ia menatap Eren, kemudian mengerutkan dahi kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Eren tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang mengganggu Mikasa tanpa harus gadis itu utarakan. "Kaupingsan kemarin, tidak bergerak seperti balok kayu, jadi aku meminta Saudara Isaac untuk melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan terhadapmu."

Mikasa bergeser sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya, masih mengerutkan dahi. "Begitu ... tetapi, kupikir kau tidak harus memanggil Saudara Hening untuk hal semacam ini. Ayahmu bisa menyembuhkanku—" ia berhenti, tiba-tiba saja menyadari satu hal, jelas, sama jelasnya seperti ketika ia melihat di siang hari.

Setiap kali terluka atau kehilangan kesadaran, Mikasa tidak pernah sekalipun terbangun tanpa kehadiran Saudara Hening di sekitarnya.

Mikasa mulai merasa ganjil. Ia pernah melihat Annie jatuh pingsan saat latihan ketika mereka masih kecil, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun memanggilkan Saudara Hening untuknya. Lagipula, walaupun beberapa di antara mereka adalah penyembuh hebat, bukanlah tugas seorang Saudara Hening untuk menyembuhkan cedera ringan. Mereka adalah Pengarsip, pencatat sejarah kaum Nephilim dari masa ke masa.

Ayah Eren bisa menyembuhkannya tanpa kesulitan dengan _rune_ pengobatan, itu keahliannya. Jadi, mengapa harus Saudara hening?

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, Mikasa menatap sosok tinggi besar di hadapannya, tepat ke matanya yang tidak berpupil.

Dan membeku.

_Tidak_ _ada_ _yang_ _perlu_ _dikhawatirkan_, kata Saudara Hening kemudian, meninggalkan gema yang menenangkan di benak Mikasa. Berlainan dengan penampakkannya, suara mereka selalu terdengar merdu, seperti genta angin atau aliran air yang tenang. Yang malah menambah kesan ganjil pada kelompok pemburu bayangan itu. _Ini_ _saatnya aku_ _kembali_. _Cepatlah_ _pulih_, _Nephilim_ _muda_.

"Tunggu—"

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Saudara Isaac raib dari penglihatannya. Mikasa hanya sempat menangkap sekilas kibaran ujung jubah kecoklatan di balik daun pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Dia sudah pergi," Eren berbisik, "Mereka selalu bergerak seperti hantu, para Saudara Hening itu. padahal mereka manusia seperti kita."

"Mereka bukan sepenuhnya manusia, mereka abadi." Mikasa menambahkan pelan.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar."

Setelahnya hening.

Kepergian Saudara Isaac meninggalkan lubang besar di ruangan itu, suasana menjadi semakin kaku semenjak Eren dan Mikasa sama sekali tidak berbicara lagi setelahnya. Mikasa menjatuhkan tatapannya ke jari-jari tangannya yang kurus dan panjang, memangku kedua telapak tangannya di paha, tertutupi selimut wol merah. Ia melihat ke dirinya sendiri. Seseorang telah mengganti pakaian tempurnya dengan gaun tidur tipis biru muda.

Eren ada di sini, bersamanya.

Eren yang akan bertunangan dengan Annie beberapa pekan lagi.

Eren yang bukan lagi miliknya—tidak. Sejak awal ia memang tidak pernah memilikinya.

_Betapa_ _naifnya_, ia membatin. _Kau_ _menyedihkan_, _Mikasa_.

Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah Eren lakukan saat ini. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk diam di tepi tempat tidur Mikasa. Gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya. Mereka begitu dekat, tetapi rasanya Eren berada jauh di luar jangkauannya. Eren bukanlah orang lain, namun Mikasa merasa terasing.

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang asing akhir-akhir ini, Mikasa."

"Eh?" Mikasa mengangkat tatapannya, dan langsung menyesali keputusannya. Ia kini memandang langsung dua butiran hijau di mata Eren yang entah mengapa selalu terasa panas seperti matahari di akhir musim semi. Dahi Eren sedikit berkerut, dan tatapannya tidak kalah tajam seperti bilah yang baru saja selesai diasah. Mikasa merasa dasar perutnya bergejolak di bawah tatapan putra semata wayang Jaeger. Dia selalu merasa seperti itu, seumur hidupnya, selama ia mengenal pemuda ini.

Ia tidak bisa tertolong.

Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela berukiran di sisi lain ruangan. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena Eren kini meraih dagu Mikasa, dan dengan lembut membuatnya kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tahu aku membencinya, kau tahu aku benci diacuhkan ..."

Mikasa gemetar.

Inilah bagian terburuk dari seorang Eren Jaeger yang tidak bisa Mikasa tanggung. Keberadaannya yang selalu terasa seperti api. Ia bisa menghangatkannya, atau membakarnya hingga habis. Eren juga tipe penuntut, dan Mikasa tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Maaf," suara Mikasa tidaklah lebih dari bisikan serak.

Eren tidak membalas perkataan Mikasa. Pemuda itu menelaah dirinya lebih lama, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata Eren. Setiap detik yang berlalu membuat Mikasa merasa semakin dekat dengan kematian.

Eren tersenyum setelahnya, dan jantung Mikasa berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik. "Kau juga seperti ini ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kauingat? Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ayah membawamu ke tempat ini. Kau tidak berhenti menangis saat itu—"

"—aku tidak menangis—"

"—dan tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, bahkan ketika waktunya makan." Eren melanjutkan, tidak menghiraukan interupsi Mikasa yang terdengar samar. "Ibu yang khawatir menyuruhku untuk membujukmu agar mau makan bersama kami. Lalu aku akan naik ke kamarmu, dan menemukanmu tengah mengubur diri di balik selimut, gemetaran. Ya, Mikasa. Kau selalu menangis saat itu, kau anak yang cengeng. Dan aku membenci anak yang cengeng."

Tanpa ia sadari, Mikasa sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Eren yang mengatainya cengeng.

"Dan setiap kali aku menanyakan alasanmu menangis, kau selalu menjawab kalau kau baru saja bermimpi buruk. Kau mengulangnya lagi hari ini, aku melihatmu gelisah dalam tidurmu. Kau baru saja bermimpi buruk, benar, 'kan, Mikasa?"

Ah, jadi Eren menyadarinya.

"Hm," Mikasa mengangguk, tidak melihat kemungkinan untuk mengelak. "Mimpi buruk yang sama."

Air muka Eren menyuram. Kepedihan sekilas berkelebat di wajahnya. "Masih belum bisa melupakannya, eh?"

Kali ini Mikasa menggeleng. "Itu bukan hal yang bisa kaulupakan dalam waktu yang singkat, bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakannya seumur hidupku."

Mikasa selalu melihatnya, baik kala tertidur atau di saat-saat terkutuk ketika ia terjaga. Gambaran api yang memakan kota, orang tuanya yang terbaring bersimbah darah di atas _tatami_—semuanya terbayang dengan kejelasan mutlak. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat detil abu yang beterbangan keluar dari kobaran api, menyiksanya hingga ke tulang ...

"A-aku ... masih mengingatnya. Ini memuakkan." Mikasa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar tanpa bisa dikendalikan, tenggorokkan dan belakang matanya terasa panas. "Aku ingin ini berhenti, tetapi rasanya sulit. Mungkin aku baru bisa lepas dari semua kenangan buruk ini setelah semua iblis, iblis seperti pembantai orang tuaku musnah dari muka bumi. Aku membenci mereka, demi Tuhan aku membenci mereka."

Eren menyaksikan gadis di hadapannya menarik kedua lututnya untuk kemudian ia rengkuh dengan kedua lengannya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa benar-benar melakukan hal berarti ketika Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Eren selalu melihat Mikasa seperti ini. Ia seperti wadah yang menampung api besar, wadah yang terlalu kecil. Ia tahu Mikasa menyimpan kemarahan dalam dirinya, jenis kemarahan yang tidak bisa ditanggung manusia biasa tanpa membuat dirinya hancur. Eren tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Ketika ayahnya membawa Mikasa ke dalam keluarga mereka, Eren tidak bisa berkata bila gadis itu hidup, setidaknya jiwanya. Ia seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa, bergerak dan berkata ketika ia diminta untuk melakukannya, selebihnya diam. Kemudian Eren tahu jika pendatang baru ini adalah korban dari kebakaran besar di Kyoto, sebuah kota yang berada jauh di timur dunia. Lebih dari itu, ia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya mati di tangan iblis, di depan matanya sendiri. Eren tidak bisa membayangkan neraka macam apa yang ia alami.

Ia mengenal Mikasa sebagai gadis yang rapuh saat itu, seperti gelas retak yang siap pecah kapan saja. Kemudian ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin, namun Eren tahu persis, sesuatu yang mengamuk di dalam dirinya tidaklah seperti apa yang selalu ia tunjukan di permukaan. Mikasa adalah kombinasi mengerikan antara dingin dan panas, ia menutupi kemarahannya dengan ketenangan yang kadang kala tidak manusiawi.

Tetapi, ada kala ketika ia membiarkan semuanya lepas, seperti saat ini, dan hanya Erenlah yang mengetahuinya. Ada semacam kelegaan tersendiri baginya ketika Mikasa menyerah terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika bersamanya. Ia merasa bila ia bisa menyelami gadis ini lebih jauh. Bagaimana perasaannya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya. Tetapi, di saat bersamaan, sebagian dirinya juga ikut hancur. Setiap kali melihat Mikasa menangis atau bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya, Eren juga merasakan sakit, seolah ia bisa menyerap apa pun perasaan gadis itu; kemarahannya, rasa terlukanya.

Kemudian, Eren tumbuh menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Mikasa. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, bahkan setelah kedatangan Armin dan Annie ke Institut London. Mikasa bukan tipe yang mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Hanya dengan Eren, hanya Eren.

Satu-satunya yang tidak Eren sadari, dan ia menyesal karenanya, adalah fakta jika hal itulah yang justru membuat perasaan Mikasa berkembang untuknya.

Perasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa Eren balas.

"Aku minta maaf," suara parau Mikasa membangunkannya dari lamunannya sendiri, Eren bisa melihat gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Sesuai dugaannya, Mikasa baru saja menangis. Ia bisa melihat matanya memerah, dan Mikasa menyeka jejak air mata di pipinya dengan gerakan canggung. "Kau pasti bosan melihatku seperti ini."

Eren menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa, lagipula melihatmu menangis terasa lebih baik daripada didiamkan olehmu selama seminggu penuh."

Ia bisa melihat mata Mikasa melebar, kemudian terburu-buru menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "Maaf ..."

Eren menarik napas panjang. "Demi Tuhan, Mikasa. Apakah hanya kata itu yang bisa kau katakan? Maaf? Apa yang harus dimaafkan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku bingung, Eren. Aku ingin sendiri, tolong tinggalkan aku ..."

"Mikasa," Eren memohon. "Aku tahu kau juga menyadarinya. Kita harus bicara—"

"—Eren, _kumohon_," Mikasa memotong, suaranya pecah, hati Eren tersayat mendengarnya. "Aku ingin sendiri. Aku perlu berpikir."

Eren terdiam. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan melihat Mikasa seperti ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mikasa tidak pernah menolak kehadirannya sebelumnya.

Luka di hatinya pastilah sangat besar.

Apakah ia terlambat? Apakah hubungan mereka tidak akan seperti dulu lagi? Eren memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu dengan ngeri. Apakah ia tidak akan mendapatkan Mikasanya kembali?

"Baiklah," kata Eren pasrah, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Mikasa. "Aku akan meminta Sasha untuk membawakan sarapan untukmu," ia memaksa dirinya tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala Mikasa, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tetapi—Eren tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—ia berhenti di tengah jalan. "Cepat sembuh,"katanya, ia hanya mampu berkata demikian. "Kami menantimu,"

Ia melihat Mikasa mengangguk.

Untuk saat ini, itu cukup.

Eren meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan berat hati.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu,"

Seseorang menegurnya ketika Eren menutup pintu kamar tidur Mikasa. Ia melihat Armin yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lorong. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Eren dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hanya setengahnya," Armin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Eren. Mikasa gadis yang kuat."

Eren mengangkat bahu. "Aku harap begitu."

Armin menepuk bahu Eren pelan. "Jangan kehilangan harapan, aku tahu Mikasa akan bisa mengatasinya, cepat atau lambat."

Eren membuang napas panjang, sebelum mengumpat pelan dan meremas kepalanya frustasi. "Pertunanganku dengan Annie hanya tinggal dua pekan lagi, Armin. Aku tidak bisa menunggu Mikasa selama itu. Aku benar-benar kacau, dan aku tahu Annie menyadarinya selama ini. Seharusnya, hanya Annie yang kupikirkan saat ini."

"Aku tahu keadaan tidak berlangsung baik denganmu, tetapi kau juga harus mengerti posisi Mikasa." ujar Armin. Ia mengambil jeda, sebelum melanjutkan dengan ragu, "Eren, apakah kau menyalahkan Mikasa karena telah jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

"Hah?" Eren terperangah. "Apa maksudmu, Armin?"

"Maksudku, apakah—"

Jawaban Armin terpotong gema lonceng Institut.

* * *

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

Grisha Jaeger mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu masuk perpustakaan, ada Eren dan Armin yang berjalan masuk dari lorong dengan dahi yang sama-sama dikerutkan. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat masih mengenakan setelan yang mereka pakai malam sebelumnya. Dan, jika dilihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata mereka, Grisha tahu jika mereka tidak tidur nyenyak.

Selepas memeriksa keadaan Mikasa semalam, Grisha meninggalkan dua pemuda itu beserta Saudara Hening dan mengandalkan mereka untuk memantau keadaan Mikasa, ia sendiri harus menangani isterinya yang terkena serangan panik hebat setelah melihat kondisi gadis itu. Malam kemarin begitu melelahkan baginya, jujur saja. Menerapkan _rune_ pengobatan untuk dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mudah, apa lagi ia tidak lagi muda.

Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin besar di hadapannya pun tidak kalah kacaunya. Ia masih menggunakan celana dan kemeja tidur, hanya melapisinya dengan mantel sederhana berwarna abu-abu. Rambut gelap panjangnya masih tergerai, ia hanya menyisirnya secara asal dengan jari. Ia tidak sempat berpakaian secara layak ketika lonceng Institut dibunyikan, lagipula ini masih begitu pagi dan ia sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan siap menerima tamu.

"Ini kedua kalinya lonceng Institut dibunyikan," Eren berkata kembali ketika ia dan Armin mencapai sisi lain meja kerja Grisha. "Kurang dari satu hari,"

"Duduklah dulu, Nak."

Eren dan Armin bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain. Eren meraih kursi di sampingnya, kemudian duduk. Sementara Armin mengambil bangku yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menjangkau buku di bagian rak paling tinggi.

"Kita mendapat pesan," Grisha menyodorkan sebuah amplop krem dengan segel lilin merah yang ia ambil dari dalam laci mejanya. Eren memperhatikan stempel berbentuk sepasang sayap yang saling menjalin di segelnya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Kemarin malam Rivaille, sekarang simbol ini.

"Persekutuan Dunia Bawah? Apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Masih tentang pertemuan yang kita sepekati sebelumnya, hanya saja mereka ingin mempercepat waktunya."

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara tangannya merogoh kertas di dalam amplop tersebut untuk membaca isinya. Kertas papirus dan beraroma kayu manis, tulisan sambung berderet rapi di bagian tengah kertas, rapi dan pendek.

_Yang terhormat Kepala Institut dan para Nephilim,_

_Aku mewakili pemimpin kami meminta maaf yang sesungguhnya jika pesan yang bawahan kami bawakan mengganggu pagi damai kalian di Institut. Tetapi, hal yang berlangsung dan kita khawatirkan selama berminggu-minggu kebelakang mendesak kami untuk menyampaikan hal ini, bahwa situasi mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan dan kita perlu mengambil langkah sesegera mungkin._

_Kita berada di ambang krisis._

_Kami menemukan hal yang memperkuat kekhawatiran kami, beberapa bukti dan hipotesa penting tentang semakin banyaknya iblis yang bermunculan akhir-akhir ini. Oleh karena itu, kami merasa harus untuk mempercepat pertemuan antara kedua belah pihak, sesegera mungkin, dan kami merasa bila siang ini adalah waktu yang tepat._

_Kami menanti jawaban anda sesegera mungkin._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Hanji Zoe_

_Ps: Moblit akan menunggu di Institut, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengirim kurir untuk mengantarkan balasannya. Dan, Grisha, salah satu rekan kami mengantarkan puteri adopsimu yang terluka kemarin malam, kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud (petunjuk: Pendek, pemurung, penggerutu). Dia sangat penasaran dengan kondisinya. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Tetapi jangan katakan kalau aku yang bertanya, dia bisa menebasku hingga mati saat itu juga! Ha!_

_Dan dia juga berpesan untuk merahasiakan pertemuan ini dari Miss Ackerman. Alasannya akan ia jelaskan nanti. Tetapi aku yakin kalian juga tidak akan membiarkannya keluar untuk ikut pertemuan dalam kondisinya sekarang ini._

Kerutan di dahi Eren semakin dalam ketika ia selesai membaca baris terakhir pesan. "Hanji Zoe ini, bukannya dia perempuan eksentrik yang sering terlibat dengan ilmuwan di universitas Cambridge?"

"_Vampir_ perempuan," Grisha mengoreksi. "Ya, ia penyokong dana bagi para ilmuan di berbagai universitas di Eropa, sebenarnya."

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa _sosok _sepertinya rela menerjunkan diri kepada urusan para fana. Ia mengingatkanku kepada Armin versi wanita."

"Hey," Protes Armin di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak gila sepertinya."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, tolong antarkan pesan balasan ini kepada bawahan mereka di Ruang Suaka." Grisha mengulurkan amplop dengan stempel berlambang empat huruf C besar yang saling membelakangi kepada Eren. Ia tersenyum kala melihat mata pemuda itu melebar. "Jangan khawatir, Moblit hanya manusia bawahan," kata Grisha, kemudian terbatuk saat melanjutkan, "Setidaknya saat ini."

"Ayah,"

"Ya?"

"Apakah keadaan memang segenting itu?"

Grisha mematung sesaat di bawah tatapan putera semata wayangnya, ia tahu benar bagaimana sepasang manik hijau itu bisa begitu _intens_ dengan apa pun tujuan pemiliknya. _Mata_ _Carla_, katanya dalam hati, memutar bola matanya sendiri secara imajiner. "Aku takut memang demikianlah yang terjadi, Eren. Karena itu kita harus bersiap. Ayo antarkan pesannya, jangan membuat tamu kita menunggu, aku akan menemui Carla dan Sasha, Institut harus terlihat layak untuk menyambut tamu besar nanti siang."

Ia melihat ayahnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hey, Armin." Eren memulai. "Aku merasa tidak akan menyukai hal yang akan kita diskusikan nanti di pertemuan." _Dan_ _perasaan_ _berat_ _ini_, ia mengingat baris terakir dari pesan tambahan di kertas itu. _Rivaille_ ... _penasaran_ _dengan_ _kondisi_ _Mikasa? Dan ia ingin Mikasa tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang pertemuan ini? _ _Apa_ _yang_—

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kita khawatirkan saat ini," jawab Armin. "Ayo cepat temui Mablit atau siapa pun itu di Ruang Suaka, dia pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Eren menghembuskan napas panjang. Benar, ia tidak perlu memikirkannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Mikasa menggerakkan kaki kanannya, dan meringis setelahnya. _Sial!_ _Rasa_ _sakit_ _seperti_ _di_ _neraka_ ... umpatnya dalam hati.

Mikasa tahu ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar selama tiga hari ke depan, walaupun dengan kelebihannya sebagai seorang Pemburu Bayangan yang kemampuan memulihkan dirinya lebih bagus, jauh lebih bagus daripada manusia biasa, juga dengan rune pengobatan yang diterapkan Ayah Eren di bagian kakinya yang patah. Tiga hari, ia tahu persis. Itulah toleransi yang mampu tubuhnya berikan.

Kedua kakinya kini menggantung beberapa jengkal dari lantai. Dan kaki kanannya digulung perban dan gips, seperti mumi.

Ia melirik sepasang tongkat bantu berjalan yang dibawakan pelayan keluarga Jaeger tadi pagi, kemudian mendesah lelah. Ia tidak menyukai ide berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat. Rasanya menyedihkan.

Rasanya kelemahannya terpapar dengan jelas.

Mikasa benci terlihat lemah.

Tetapi ia perlu menggerakkan tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi sekaku batu. Otot, tulang dan sendi di bagian tubuh lainnya yang tidak bermasalah protes meminta digerakkan.

Ia meraih tongkat bantunya, kemudian berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke benda kayu itu. Ia menyebrangi ruangan dengan mengandalkan satu kaki. Tujuannya adalah meja rias di samping jendela.

Mikasa ingin sekali bercermin, ia ingin melihat bagaimana dirinya terlihat saat ini.

_Aku_ _terlihat_ _kacau_, batinnya, ketika ia duduk di bangku beludru tanpa punggung dan memandang langsung bayangannya di cermin. Ia terlihat sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari susu. Lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya juga terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya kering dan pecah di beberapa tempat. _Tidak ada nona muda yang berpenampilan separah ini di Inggris._

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya terasa panas, namun tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar kali ini. Mikasa sudah lelah menangis.

Walaupun demikian, rasa sakit dalam dirinya terlampau nyata untuk mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bila ia baik-baik saja. Ia _tidak _baik-baik saja. Nyatanya dirinya terus dihantui kenangan buruk yang menyikasanya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Itu sudah cukup baginya untuk membiarkan kewarasannya lepas.

Dan pertunangan Eren.

_Oh, Tuhan ... Eren ... _

Ia meraih bagian kiri dadanya, tepat ke bagian jantungnya tertanam. Rasanya sangat sakit di sana. Mikasa merasa dirinya bisa mati saat itu juga.

Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk lepas dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia malah mendorong Eren semakin jauh, menghindarinya semakin hebat.

Mikasa tahu ia sedang bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut. Tetapi melihat Eren saat ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia tahu, Eren sedang mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, Eren sedang mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tetapi Mikasa tidak dapat melihat celah yang bisa membawa mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Itu tidak mungkin. Ia teramat mencintai Eren. Dan dengan egoisnya, ia menyimpan hasrat untuk memiliki pemuda itu.

_Bodoh_ ... rutuknya kepada dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh_, _bodoh_, _bodoh_...

Mikasa hendak menyingkirkan segala benda di atas meja riasnya; bedak, sisir, hiasan rambut, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai ketika ia tidak menemukan cara lain untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, namun ia berhenti di tengah jalan begitu melihat lipatan kain putih di ujung meja. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil lipatan kain itu, kemudian membentangkannya.

Selembar _scarf_ putih dari sutera.

Matanya melebar.

"Rivaille," ia tercekat, begitu kenangan malam sebelumnya melompat-lompat di benaknya. Iblis marbas biru, gereja yang hancur, bangsawan warlock dengan pedang api hitam.

Ia ingat Rivaille menggendongnya sepanjang jalan mereka ke Institut. Mikasa bisa melihat bayangan di wajahnya yang dicptakan lampu gas di pinggir jalan. Ia ingat mereka meniti pinggir sungai Thames, dan bunyi peluit kapal yang baru saja masuk dari pelabuhan.

"_Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan memandang wajahku terlalu lama. Sekali terpesona, maka kau tidak bisa lepas."_

Ia bahkan mengingat kata-kata tak bertanggung jawab dari sang Bangsawan Warlock yang membuat pipinya memanas.

"_Apakah kau selalu sepercaya diri ini?"_ timpalnya sengit. _"Dengan tinggi badan seperti itu?"_

Tubuh bangsawan itu menegang. Mikasa menyeringai.

"_Jangan memulai perkelahian, Ackerman. Atau kulempar kau ke sungai."_

Mikasa mendecih. _"Aku bisa berenang."_

"_Oh, ya? Dengan kaki seperti itu? aku berani bertaruh saat ini kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkannya sedikitpun."_

Mikasa menggertakkan gigi. _"Aku bisa,"_ ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya. "_Lih__—__"_

Mikasa memekik pelan, kemudian melanjutkan umpatannya dalam hati. _Sakit sekali, sial..._

Rivaille menyeringai. Dan Mikasa ingin sekali menampar mulutnya dengan sepatu bot. _"Kubilang apa. Sekarang diam dan bertingkahlah seperti nona muda yang cantik, Ackerman. Kita sudah dekat dengan Institut."_

Mikasa kehilangan tekad untuk terus berdebat dengan pria ini, begitu ia tahu persis ia tidak akan pernah menang darinya. Perhatiannya teralih kepada aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma segar hutan pinus dan sedikit bau tajam pedasnya rempah, aroma yang benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya. Mikasa menyukainya.

Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Mungkin setelah itu ia jatuh pingsan.

Ia mengangkat _scarf_ itu—yang digunakan Rivaille untuk membebat kaki patahnya—ke mulut, dan mencium aroma yang sama.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Mikasa tersenyum.

"_Karena kau iblis."_ Suara di dalam kepalanya mengejutkannya, suaranya sendiri, terdengar begitu marah dan getir. _"Setidaknya sebagian darimu adalah iblis."_

_Aku benci iblis_, katanya kepada dirinya sendiri. _Demi Tuhan aku membenci mereka. Ia iblis, sama seperti iblis lain, sama seperti iblis yang membunuh Kaa-san__—_

Mikasa menjatuhkan _scarf_ itu ke meja.

* * *

Rivaille menjatuhkan gelas _wine_-nya, Irvin ada di sana untuk menangkapnya sebelum isi gelasnya tumpah dan menyentuh karpet kashmir yang menutupi lantai keretanya. Irvin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau melamun, Rivaille?" tanyanya.

Ia mengambil gelas itu kembali, kemudian mengangkatnya ke mulut dan menyesap isinya sedikit. "Mungkin," katanya, setelah semua rasa lenyap di lidahnya. "Sedikit."

"Kau tidak seperti _kau,_" Irvin mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku penasaran," orang lain di dalam kereta mengangkat suara. "Terhadap hal macam apa di dunia yang cukup mengganggu dan membuat Rivaille kita yang legendaris gusar dalam lamunannya."

Rivaille mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sosok yang duduk di samping Irvin, di kursi seberang kursinya. Ia menggelung rambut cokelat gelapnya ke atas dan menyelipkan beberapa bunga tiruan di sana. Kaca matanya berkilat begitu kereta mereka terpapar cahaya matahari siang, dan gaun yang ia kenakan mengingatkan Rivaille kepada dedaunan yang jatuh di musim gugur. Ada Hanji Zoe di sana, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Irvin, lengan mereka saling merangkul.

"Irvin," Rivaille menghela napas. "Bisakah kaulakukan sesuatu untuk meredam rasa penasaran istrimu? Kau tahu? Ia bisa begitu sangat mengganggu."

Irvin tersenyum. "Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan sedari dulu, Rivaille."

"Ya, kau tidak bisa, Irvin _mi querido_," Hanji menyentuh sisi wajah Irvin, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Karena itu kau begitu mencintaiku."

Rivaille mendengus, kemudian menggerutukan hal yang terdengar seperti, "Sepertinya aku salah menumpang kereta."

Ia menatap koleganya dari sudut mata, masih mengagumi fakta bahwa vampir, makhluk semacam itu benar-benar ada di dunia. Mereka selalu terkesan mati, bagaimana pun raut wajah mereka. Tetapi Rivaille pun mengakui bila mereka makhluk yang cantik, dengan kulit pucat sehalus porselen, mata yang lebih jernih dan berkilau, dan postur tubuh yang sempurna.

"Jadi, Rivaille," Hanji memulai kembali. "Apa kau baru saja melamunkan _Miss_ Ackerman?"

Rivaille mendelik vampir perempuan itu tajam, namun ia tidak menjawab apa pun.

"Sepertinya begitu," Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat manis, Rivaille."

Ia memutar bola mata. "Apa pun yang sedang kaupikirkan, singkirkan itu." Rivaille memperingatkan tajam. "Ini tidaklah seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Lebarnya senyuman Hanji kini sampai ke tahap berbahaya. "Memangnya kaupikir apa yang sedang kubanyangkan, eh?"

"Irvin," Rivaille memelas dengan nada datar. "Istrimu, tolong."

Irvin tertawa kecil. "Hentikan, Hanji, Sayang. Sepertinya Rivaille sedang suram sekarang."

Hanji mendengus. "Seperti dia tidak selalu suram saja."

"Apa pun itu, ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu di Kyoto, bukan?" kali ini Irvin yang memulai pembahasan.

Rivaille menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau benar."

"Kau yang membawa Miss Ackerman ke London," lanjut Irvin. "Kau yang menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya."

Rivaille diam.

"Dan jika aku tidak salah mengingat, kau sendirilah yang mengantarkannya kepada para Nephilim."

"Karena dia _pun_ seorang Nephilim, walau ibunya hanya seorang Fana." Ujar Rivaille, sementara benaknya memanggil kembali kenangan tujuh tahun silam, ketika ia masih seorang pengelana. "Dan karena hanya Nephilimlah yang bisa menolongnya."

Irvin mengangguk. "Fenomena akhir-akhir ini mengingatkanmu ke peristiwa masa silam, kaupikir semuanya berhubungan?"

"Ya," Rivaille bersidekap, "Walaupun aku berharap setengah mati jika apa pun itu yang kuduga salah." Ia memanggil jeda, sebelum menatap Irvin lurus-lurus di mata. "_Necromancer_—para pemanggil, mereka kembali."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Pojok balasan review:

**Nyanmaru** **desu**: hehe... makasih udah mereview :3 ehem, kok tahu fic ini mau dibuat berseri? Hehehe, jempol deh... iya, soal judul aku ngikutin seri The Mortal Instruments, jadi akan ada City of Fire, City of bla bla bla dan City of bla bla bla, wkwkw masih rahasia/gaploked.

**Anaatha** **Namikaze**: makasih udah mereview lagi. Nungguin action, ya? Kayaknya di chapter ini malah dramanya yang banyak, wkwkw... maaf :'( di chapter-chapter kedepannya pasti ada lagi, kok :3

**Vampiric** **Siren**: A-ah, I got review from vampire? (shocked) Thank you for reviewing, here it is the next chappie :9 Don't suck my blood, please :'(

**Leavian**: wkwkwk iya Irvin di sini Vampir, kece, kan? (maksa) makasih udah mereview lagi xD

**allihyun**: why Annie again? Wkwkwkw ada maksud tertentu kok soal kenapa harus Annie, weheheheh... Levi kek bapak-bapak, ya? (ngakak berhamburan) Levi kan emang udah om-om :3 makasih udah mereview lagi xD

**aeon** **zealot** **lucifer**: makasih udah mereview, soal istilah-istiahnya aku usahakan biar gampang diinget. Aku juga suka banget sama cerita fantasi, hehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut xD

**ca99oline**: terimakasih udah mereview xD err, kayaknya di chapter ini rivamika-nya juga ga ada, ya? Wwkwkwkwk

**avamura**: makasih udah mereview lagi, hehe... dan maaf soal identitas ava itu saya nggak sengaja Dx udah saya edit, kok :') maaf banget/bungkuk. Oh, ya? Ava juga mau bikin RivaMika? Kalo udah jadi kasih tahu, ya?

**LinLinOrange**: makasih buat reviewnya, ini udah lanjut xD

**Lightmaycry**: makasih buat reviewnya, um... udah baca novelnya, kan?

Saya mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini ternyata jauh dari harapan minna-san semua, hehe... saya baru sembuh dari webe, dan buat nulis itu rasanya susah banget :'(

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan agak lama lagi apdetnya, saya lagi ngerjain crossover SnK dan Kuroshitsuji, pairingnya SebastianMikasa xD. Nggak tahu kenapa pair super crack ini kebayang terus di otak saya, dan kayaknya saya perlu bikin sesuatu buat mereka. Hehehe...

Dan saya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat siapapun yang udah menominasikan fic ini buat kategori best crossover dan best fantasy. Saya seneng banget, ternyata fic ini seenggaknya ada yang suka, wkwkwk #nangisberlian.

Oh, iya. **HAPPY** **EREMIKA** **WEEK!** Chapter ini saya dedikasikan buat event Eremika di tumblr yang dimulai hari ini. Yay!

Sampai di sini dulu. Kritik dan saran masih saya nanti, lho...

Lembang, 10/11/13

Clarione


End file.
